We request partial support for the Fibronectin, Integrins and Related Molecules Gordon Research Conference and Gordon Research Seminar, May 9-15, 2015 at the Il Ciocco Hotel and Resort, Lucca, Italy. The primary objective of the conference is to increase understanding of how biophysical and biochemical cues from the extracellular matrix (ECM) regulate stem cell fate and modulate development and tissue homeostasis and how perturbations in this dialogue promote disease. We aim to delineate how fundamental molecular mechanisms regulating cell matrix adhesion and turnover, are regulated, and to understand how the molecules of the integrin adhesome are adapted to respond to and transduce mechanical force. Our second objective is to foster the careers of junior investigators and contribute to the education and training the next generation of scientists. Inclusion of the Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) preceding the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) provides an opportunity for trainees to present and discuss their research and obtain mentoring from established scientists. This allows valuable networking opportunities, and benefits the main GRC, as the cohort of those who have attended the GRS bring their excitement and enthusiasm to the GRC. The GRS and GRC aim to advance progress in the ECM adhesion area by bringing together diverse cell-ECM researchers and outside experts to share their latest work thereby stimulating new ideas and solving important problems in the field, generating new collaborations, sustaining and expanding the field, and developing new therapeutic opportunities. This will be achieved by convening a 2 day GRS and a 5 day GRC. The GRC includes 2 invited leaders in the field and 12 talks selected from up to 50 participants. The GRC will nucleate around 35 invited speakers that include 16 junior investigators and 10 outside speakers, who represent the cutting edge of current research in ECM adhesion and outside fields, supplemented with 8 selected short talks from the abstracts. Both programs hold poster sessions to maximize scientific discussion. The meetings will advance the field by: 1) integrating robust quantitative analysis, biophysical and engineering approaches, advanced microscopy and mathematical modeling to enhance understanding of molecular mechanisms regulating cell-ECM interactions, and 2) clarifying how ECM context, including biophysical and biochemical properties and dimensionality (3D) modulate cell and tissue fate dynamically focusing on stem cells and tissue development and disease using 3D model systems and organisms. By understanding how cell-ECM interactions regulate cell and tissue fate tissue engineering and regeneration will benefit and treatments aimed at diseases associated with corrupted ECM-receptor interactions will be optimized and new ones identified.